Escuchar, no hablar, comprender
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: "No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas, ni contemplarlas sabiamente. Quiero que me trates suavemente" Ambos eran diferentes y habían veces en las que ella quería que sólo la tratara suavemente.
Buenas, aquí trayendo un fic basado en un tema excelente de la banda Soda Stereo: «Tratame suavemente». Es un reto propuesto por LaBauhaus y…, espero haber hecho un trabajo aceptable D:

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: "No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas, ni contemplarlas sabiamente. Quiero que me trates suavemente" Ambos eran diferentes y habían veces en las que ella quería que sólo la tratara suavemente.

* * *

 **.**

 **Escuchar, no hablar, comprender**

 **.**

Porque una verdadera novia debería comprender, debería sólo escuchar y guardar la voz sabiamente, reservar comentarios para momentos oportunos y esperar a que el actuar sea el indicado. Una novia ejemplar implicaba saber guardar apariencias, ser el orgullo de todo hombre con su recatado ser, llevando como emblema la paciencia sumisa que todos esperaban.

 _«Escuchar…, no hablar…, comprender…»_

¿O acaso quieres que te deje? ¿Quieres acabar sola? ¿Prefieres que te deje por otra que sí cumpla con todo lo que tú no? ¿Esperas que se harte de ti?

 _«Escuchar…, no hablar…, comprender…»_

Imagínate hacer una escena en público y ser el centro de atención. ¡Inasequible! Una verdadera mujer no arma escándalos, ni pone en ridículo a su novio; no se deja enseñar como una molesta, chillona. Debes ser más compresiva.

 _«Escuchar…, no hablar…, comprender…»_

* * *

La primera vez que había visto a Yamato Ishida fue a la salida de la preparatoria camino a la estación del tren; él cargaba su bajo en el estuche, manos en los bolsillos, cabello desarreglado, camisa fuera y una reputación _rockstar_ en los pasos.

Le gustaba aquel aire de misterio que emanaba; de hecho, eso lo descubrió cuando lo vio tocando con su banda unas semanas después y entonces comprendió por qué volvía locas a todas las chicas: había demasiada soledad en su mirar y esa personalidad esquiva, la que procuraba no formar lazos con nadie, era lo que las hacía suspirar.

En un principio también lo consideró como algo atractivo, como el deseo de algo que lucía tan inalcanzable por sí mismo, _pero no para ella._

Yamato Ishida estaba en la boca de todo el mundo, como el vocalista de _Knight of Day_ , como el chico-misterio o el lobo solitario. Tantas características que reforzaban una historia que él no daba oportunidad de enseñar.

Todos tenían demonios que carcomían a uno; los de él, impedían que sus sentimientos sean vistos de día.

Empezar algo con Yamato implicó una amistad que involucraban miradas secretas, roces disimulados, palabras subliminales.

De día, una imagen de supuesta rivalidad, bromas; de noche, deseos reprimidos que brillaban en sus ojos, en la manera en la que los mensajes llegaban y sus encuentros clandestinos se daban en la casa de alguno de ellos, cuando sus padres salían o Hiroaki se quedaba hasta tarde en el trabajo.

Ese aroma a prohibido, a deseo, a besos y alcohol, a la nicotina que emanaba su piel y la perversión en los ojos de ella les presentó un cielo distinto que se volvía un infierno disimulado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, él hablaba de sus sueños, de sus miedos, de ella y él…

Cuando se dio cuenta, él había abierto una rendija lo suficientemente grande para la mano de ella, para que ―sin saberlo, sin preverlo―, ella lo destruyera por dentro y lo volviera a armar…

…, cuando se dio cuenta él, ya era muy tarde y sus miedos comprimidos en su pecho habían adquirido una tonalidad distinta…, una con el color que _ella_ era.

 _«¿Por qué lo haces?»_

 _«¿No piensas en nadie más que en ti?»_

 _«No quiero equivocarme»_

 _«Esto acabará mal»_

 _«Odiaría que nos volvamos como mis padres»_

Miedos…, miedos…, más miedos…

Él tenía un color demasiado oscuro, demasiado denso que comenzaba a teñirla a ella también.

Ella era luz; él era oscuridad.

Ella pintaba con círculos; él con rectas.

Ella hablaba a su manera; él callaba.

Demasiado distintos para el gusto de él.

Y ella estaba comenzando a cansarse de intentar escucharlo sin que él hable…, de intentar callar cuando él hablaba…, de intentar comprenderlo cuando él esperaba otra cosa de ella.

―¡Basta! ―Dijo entonces cuando la misma discusión surgió, un motivo que implicaba su opinión contra la de él. Su voz, contra su silencio―. ¿Por qué soy la que no comprende?

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso tratas de hacerlo? ―Golpe bajo―. Si uno de los dos falla, siempre tengo que ser yo, ¿es un patrón o algo?

―Yamato, te victimizas demasiado ―Alegó molesta y aunque ella no fuese la menos dramática de todas, él tampoco estaba exento de culpa. Siempre traía a flote lo relacionado con cosas pasadas, todo lo que implicaba la diferencia entre ambos, sus vidas, sus padres…, todo.

Él acababa por dejarse llevar por sus emociones negativas, dejaba absorberse por aquella espina que tenía anclado en lo más profundo de su ser y que ella, con el tiempo, ha hecho florecer.

Ella no quería pensarlo más…, no quería ser comprensiva…, no quería callar…, no quería escuchar.

Cuando él intentó detenerla, ella ya estaba camino a la puerta, con los gritos por detrás y la idea de saberse _incorrecta_ en esos momentos. Siempre parecía ser lo mismo, hasta en sueños llevaba las mismas discusiones y estaba cansada de ello.

¿Lo mejor era marcharse sin mirar a atrás…, o tratar de cambiar para él o él para ella?

El motor encendido y la ruta en su nariz, con el reflejo de Yamato en el retrovisor fue lo que vio al marcharse.

Era repetir lo mismo y preguntarse _«¿lo estoy pensando bien? ¿es lo mejor?»_

No; ella no quería ser la sensatez en esos momentos. No le puedes pedir al agua que frene su cauce por un roca en su trayecto…, simplemente la rodea y continúa…; no puedes pedirle a la las raíces que se detengan cuando ya se conformaron como cimiento.

 _No puedes pedirle a Mimi Tachikawa ser algo que no era._

―¿Qué quieres de mí? ―Susurró Yamato con su ceño fruncido, las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras hacía todo lo posible por contenerse y no besarla.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar juntos que la idea de rozarse siquiera, era tan peligrosa como que un rehabilitado inhale un suspiro de whisky.

―No soy la tonta que soporta todo… ―Susurró a su par, acortando distancias, porque ella quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, ver el deseo en sus ojos y alejar esas ideas que se repetían en su mente hasta el cansancio, donde los miedos y los errores sean el color con que pintaban el fondo―; no esperes que sea la sumisa que todo lo escucha, calla y todo comprende.

―No quiero que seas eso…; me gustas así.

―Entonces, trátame dulcemente y sin temor a lastimarte ―Ella miró sus ojos y aunque allí siguieran esos demonios, esos miedos, parecían reconocerla y querer dejarla entrar al fin.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Principalmente a ti, Bau, querida :3

Es una canción preciosa y la he escuchado un millar de veces en un ratito para saber qué poner de ella xD Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con éste temaso :3

Sin más, me despido

Besitos~


End file.
